


The Lost Princess

by blondiepepper



Category: The Witcher (TV), The Witcher (TV) RPF, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondiepepper/pseuds/blondiepepper
Summary: Once upon a time there was a happy family who reigned Toussaint. Two princesses were born from the love of the most beloved couple who ever ruled the great land of knights and wine, however, there was one big problem, the youngest one, Aurora, was born during the Black Sun.Her parents, filled with affliction, ordered many knights to search for anyone who could find a cure, a fix to the problem, however, they trusted on the wrong wizard, that with the promise of saving the girl, disappeared with her.For years the king and queen waited for someone who would find their little girl, promising gold, land and the hand of their daughter, to the brave man that would somehow, find Aurora.Over 18 years go by, when finally a witcher, named Geralt of Rivia, accept the quest to find the lost princess. What he didn't know, was that Aurora was nothing he would ever expect from a cursed princess, growing fond of the now, woman, who could one day, rule Toussaint.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Lost Princess

_Once upon a time there was a King and a Queen_ , truly beloved by their people. They were the rulers of a great land named Toussaint, where the winter seemed to never come and the flowers grew like no where else, worthy to be called the land of fairy tales, beautiful, fable-like where everyone appeared to be tipsy and oddly happy, as their wine was famous all over the continent. 

Everything was perfect, until one day, during the Black Sun, two royal babies were born. The first, Henrietta, was delivered just before the eclipse started, lucky, they believed, even blessed, to escape such horrendous curse. However, the younger one, Aurora, was brought to the world when the Eclipse was at it's fullest.

The queen was terrorized, taken by such affliction that she could barely stand up, denying that her daughter could do any harm. The king, on the other hand, seemed determined to keep his daughters straight and find a way to break the curse. A prize was set and it grew as time went by, fast enough for the little girl to grow and show her true self. 

At first she seemed like a normal, sweet child, with cheeks so red and shiny that appeared like the healthiest apple, a one you would just love to bite, however, the signs of true evil started to show up, dead animals, hurt nannies and blood on the floor. No one could understand the nature of a Black Sun child, but what once was a beautiful land with happy people, suddenly, started to be covered by a fog of darkness and worry, which led to the King accepting one wizard idea, as the people were starting to crave for blood.

He would take the child and cure it. The king believed, so he went and never came back, breaking their oath and becoming the most wanted man of all Toussaint.

The king put another prize, for whoever found his little girl. Knights tried, princes too, everyone wanted the change to have the princess hand, but as time went by, she was no where to be found.

Every year the king would increase the prize, offering land, gold and Aurora's hand in marriage, but still, after 18 years, she wasn't found.

Until one day, a famous witcher named Geralt of Rivia, accepted the quest, to not only find the princess, but bring her back home, safe. What he didn't expect was for the cursed princess to be nothing of what he imagined, he believed she could be nice, of course, Geralt was not one to believe curses were so strong, not that one in special, since he had met one cursed by the Black Sun. But well, Aurora would surprise him even more, as they got to know each other, because, as she would often say, her nature was of no curse and evil was not in her heart.

°°°

Ａｕｒｏｒａ， ｔｈｅ ｌｏｓｔ  
ｐｒｉｎｃｅｓｓ

_"How does a curse defines who you are? How can the fact that you were born during an eclipse makes you an evil person? People say witchers are freaks, that has no feelings, do you believe that defines you, Geralt? Because I sure don't"._

Ｈｅｎｒｉｅｔｔａ， ｏｌｄｅｒ   
ｓｉｓｔｅｒ， ｔｈｅ ｎｅｘｔ   
ｒｕｌｅｒ ｏｆ Ｔｏｕｓｓａｉｎｔ．

_"the past belongs in the past, there's no reason to search for what's long lost, it's a waste of money, a waste of effort. Yes, I love my dear sister, but she's cursed and there's no cure to what the Black Sun does to you. Once I'm ruler, things will change, this I swear"_

Ｇｅｒａｌｔ ｏｆ Ｒｉｖｉａ， ｔｈｅ ｆａｍｏｕｓ ｗｉｔｃｈｅｒ.

_"You are not what I expected from a cursed princess, I mean, shouldn't you be more mean and sarcastic, even a little devilish?"._

°°°

**COMING SOON**

°°°

 **Author's note** : Hi everyone! This is my second Witcher story, I decided to write it since I'm playing the game again and I'm reading the book, so I'm feeling extra inspired. I have another witcher book, it's called **The Burning Witch** , which is coming to an end, so if you want, go check it out!

I'd like to say that I'm not a native English speaker, so if you find any mistakes, that's why! But I do try my best.

The witcher universe does not belong to me, only my characters Aurora, Henrietta and others to come, also my plot.

I really hope you enjoy this story! I would be very happy if you leave a vote and even a comment if you want!

Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
